Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays have recently been drawing attention due to their favorable characteristics. In contrast to liquid crystal displays (LCDs), OLED displays are self-emissive, and thus, do not require a separate light source to display images. Consequently, OLED displays are manufactured with a reduced profile and weight compared to LCDs. OLED displays have additional high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, a high reaction speed, and the like.
Recently, ongoing research and development has been directed towards flexible OLED displays that can be bent, rolled, and stretched. Various methods for increasing the flexibility of such displays include forming a base substrate using flexible organic materials such as polyimide (PI), forming a flexible adhesive layer such as an optical clear adhesive (OCA) or pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA), or the like.